Is Weak Realy Strong?
by Sakura-Weak-No-More
Summary: as a new organization rises they target sakura but what happens if sakura does not want to be a normal villger and takes it the wrong way, read and find out R & Ring is much liked good flame or bad....
1. prolouge

A/n" yup first fan fiction so please read and review I want to know if its good or bad thankies 3

Free of Worries

Prologue:

Have you ever just sat down on the cool mid-day grass, just starring up at the clouds as they go by  
Didn't it for just one second make you feel free and worriless?.  
The clouds just make you forget all the wars, all the battles and all the death  
it makes you remembers the good things in life.  
someday you just have to look up at the great blue sky and wonder  
is there more then war and death  
And I sakura haruno can answer that yes there is many more things to life  
you just have to wake up and see the things as they are.

Any ways my name is sakura haruno I'm currently an anbu, I am most likely the best medic in kohana well except for my sensei tsuda!  
I have the most strength in ken-jitsu and gen-jitsu  
I named my sword detsu  
I also have super human strength.  
Sure I've bin colder to people since saskue left but wouldn't you if your crush ran away to a creepy evil guy to get power?  
anyways…  
It's been about five years since saskue left  
every one eventually excepted it and went on with there lives,  
well…..except for naruto he didn't want to break the brotherly bonds they made  
two years ago he vowed to himself that he would bring that baka back  
I haven't seen him since  
kakashi went off doing missions for anbu  
well he didn't have much else to do after team seven broke up,  
I stayed behind every one as always  
I was more tied to the hospitable and my sensei then the rest  
after two more years ever one began to forget about this cherry blossom.  
he hocage sent me on a mission for a week  
one to get a scroll back from the akatasuki  
it took me a three week's to get it  
no one even noticed I was gone…  
not even my friends  
then I brushed it away  
now…  
it hurts me to know they don't care.  


These past few years I have been training hard and long to show saskue _'-Kun'_  
that I am no longer weak.  
I will not be held back by responsibilities and conviction's any more  
today will be the last of the weak push over sakura  
this is the day when the kokoroaki comes free.


	2. Chapter 1

Ch: 1

a knock woke sakura from her peaceful dream  
she groaned and put the pillow over her head  
it was Saturday and she _was_ going to sleep in one way or another.  
but of course the person kept banning  
sakura growled and rolled out of bed quickly putting her red and black short kimono dress,  
the dress had a dragon deigns in silver thread going from the collar towards the knees  
the dragon had a pearl like object in its hand.  
Her barley brushed bubble gum pink hair was in a messy bun with a small dragon pin in it  
she opened the door death glare hoping to burn holes thru the person that woke her from her happy dream.  
Nope sakura was not a morning person today.  
"What" she growled as the anbu ninja shivered under her glare  
"the hokage wants you" he muttered and was gone in a poof  
sakura ran back in and grabbed her red tiger anbu masked running  
out to the hokage tower  
dirt clouds scattered around her  
she ran in the tower quickening her phase she stopped a few feet from the door caching her breath.  
She sighed and nodded on the door  
"come in"  
a voice said from inside  
sakura slowly opened the door.  
The hokage sat at her desk her blond hair in a pony tail in the back  
for once there was no sake bottles around the room.  
she raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off  
"you called for me?"  
sakura asked  
the hokage looked up from her papers towards sakura  
she picked a paper and handed to her  
"it has come to my attention, that you aren't getting any stronger…"  
sakura held her breath for a moment  
"your becoming weaker…."  
"So you aren't my apprentice any more Sakura, Ino will be"  
she picked a paper and handed to her  
"and you will be a ninja no more"  
sakura let out a growl her face turning into a scowl  
"weak…weak! "  
She yelled banging her fist on the desk making it crack in two.  
"I have bin training my butt off with you 'sensei' how am I weak"  
she growled, she hated begging called weak

it always reminded her of saskue and how she could of stopped him if she was stronger back then.

"I have made my dissection sakura"  
"leave before I tell the anbu to escort you off the premises"  
she scowled  
sakura made a hand sign and disappeared in a flash of black and red light.

All of a sudden kakashi walked in reading his book  
he slapped it closed and put it in his pocket  
"are sure this is the way to make sakura stop begin a ninja miss hocage?"  
"Why don't you just tell her that new origination is after her?"  
she sighed  
"I know what sakura is like kakashi, this way she will find away to become stronger, and this way she wont know, maybe if she stops her ninja ways they will never find her "  
she said looked at the papers sadly, tears threatened to fall,  
she did regret it but it had to be done  
the new organization  
the mystery organization, was out to get the power she had  
she didn't want to tell  
but if she stayed a ninja  
she would die or be captured for the gift she didn't know she had.  
"I just don't hope she takes it to hard…."

sakura was at home thinking about her life  
she glared up at the ceiling  
thinking about leaving the village  
what was left for her?  
Just begin a boring old villager  
no there is no honor in that  
no life in it to her  
she sighed she made her decision she was leaving the village by midnight.  
Sakura ran around her apartment  
packing stuff in her travel pack  
she didn't know were she was going she was just going far away from here for awhile.  
she wanted to become stronger  
she had many reasons to want strength  
saskue, her ninja way and mostly the ones she cared about but to her every thing was falling apart  
she sighed stuffing some outfits, food , water, her weapons, a blanket, she stuffed all those things in it.  
after a while she sat on her bed thinking she sighed remembering the days when team seven were gennin when they were still young and still one team,  
they still were family till it was all torn in to pieces by power and bedrail  
a small smile spread on her lips as she remembered  


back then it was just to perfect with naruto and saskue's cute little rivalry's  
she looked to her bed side table pulling the picture of her old team out of the frame putting it in her pocket that was the only thing she was going to keep closest to her heart  
she had lost her rank and sensei there wasn't much left for her in the leaf village  
She sighed waiting impatiently till midnight and snuck out of her home she dogged the lights and went by the shadows  
she knew that the guard right now and he was asleep.  
Hmm how handy can a sleep jitsu be?,  
Sakura snuck by the gate and went into the dark unknown of the forest.  
She sat down for a moment putting her pack down she did a couple complex of hand signs,  
it was one she created so no ninja could fallow her if they did find out.  
All it basically did was blend her chakra with the sent of a flower making her harder to find.

she Leaned agents' one of the trees and sighed  
'guess I'm a missing ninja now...'  
'Might as well make it official'  
she thought again pulling a kunai from her pouch and engraving a screech along the leaf symbol,  
she put the kunai away begging carful to not let the moon light reflect off the blade  
she tied the band to her waist to display her leaf-no-more-ness  
as she did that she jumped into the trees going tree branch to tree branch ,  
an hour or so latter she took out a map she had gotten from naruto and looked at it  
' looks like I'm safe for now'  
'might as well get some rest'  
she thought pulling her sword and sheath off her back and holding it in her left arm as she half way sat up positing starting to rest.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: hey readers sorry about the slowness...my life has just bin realy busy.  
anyways here is my new chapter for my story  
enjoy!**

It has been a week since sakura left kohana, not a soul had come after her, guess they didn't care after all.

The whole time she just kept on running, she just kept on going, she stopped for rest and food but that was about it.

Now she was about on the rim of the village hidden in the sound

She looked around herself below her was a large open meadow, there were no birds just stillness no noise at all

Which she grinned to herself it was what she needed right then.

If she had noise she probably would have killed or maimed what ever was making the noise at that time.

She jumped down from the tree, walking towards a tree; she closed her eyes and opened them again

Rapidity starting punching the tree leavening small dents in its bark,

She wasn't using her chakra; she wanted to improve her normal chakra less Tai jitsu.

'I will not be weak when I go back, I promise that' she said to herself, with pure determination.

She kicked the tree while punching also leavening larger dents because of her anger.

Suddenly she heard cracks and the tree fell, she jumped away just in time, so she did not get squshed.

"Time to do something different…" she sighed walking away from the fallen tree.

She walked to the middle putting her hands to her sides, she then baring(sp) them high then swung them down

Across her body as she flipped back, she then pointed her fingers forward and made a small circle

Towards her face, as she landed back on the grass her movements made a chakra whip.

She then swung it down making a small bush bust into flames; she growled to herself

'I must advance this'.

She pressed more chakra into it making it change to an oranges shade; she closed her eyes again trying to

Focus, pictures of her friends and the leaf kept coming to mind, she tried pushing them away

Then didn't stop coming up in her thoughts.

She opened her eyes again frustrated as her whip disappeared.

She walked over to large flat rock sitting down on it.

She put her hands in a meditating position and breathed in and out evenly

'if I meditate maybe this will help' she thought clearing her mind.

The bad things just kept coming up plaguing her mind

Like when her family was killed when she was away one a mission no one knew who did it, or the time

Saskue left she was too weak to stop him…

She just kept thinking; with every thought a bit of her was destroyed.

What felt like minutes turned into hours as she meditated.

She opened her eyes as the light around her disappeared.

Opened her pack pulling out a blanket and a small box of food, she leaned agents a tree eating the food

She had bought; she stared up at the sky, just staring.

By now she had made a small fire, she ate so she would have some brightness.

The flames flickered as the night's gentle wind past the flames making sparkles fly of into the darkness.

Suddenly her fire went out, it all went dark, the next thing she knew her sword was blocking her attackers sword.

**-  
A/N he he  
bet y acan't guess who that is XP  
well please review so know how good or bad I'm doing!**


End file.
